


Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee

by WashingTURNT



Series: Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee Collection [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Help, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Washette - Freeform, age gap, cute first date, i wrote this at 1 am, lafayette is 25, mentions of alexander hamilton - Freeform, washington is about 45, washington is honestly my babe, what else do i tag this with ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Washington goes on a walk through Central Park during his lunch hour, but bumps into a familiar face whilst he is there...He decides maybe some work is worth missing, just this once.





	Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Washette fic here and first fanfiction I've uploaded here in a while. Sorry, its not too long. Only 740 words. Should I make this universe into a series? Tell me in the comments but I'm not making any promises, I'm terrible with uploading multi-chapter fics.

The amber and scarlet coloured leaves fell from the trees as Washington strolled through Central Park. The cold breeze made his scarf flap mildly behind him, it caused him to shiver and shove his bare hands into his pockets.

 

God, what a day to forget a jacket.

 

He stifled a small chuckle and smirked a smile of self-pity. Not only had he forgotten a jacket, but he was choosing to go for a walk in the near freezing air instead of simply eating lunch at his desk.

 

But sometimes the day was too stressful to just stay locked away in his office and, even though his lunch was far too short to really do much and come back on time, he liked to use this time to get some fresh air. Overseeing a whole lawyer firm was strenuous after all.

 

He sighed and sat in front of a pond, watching the children bundled up in layers who are not old enough to be in school and the people lucky enough to have retired feeding the ducks together, as well as Washington occasionally catching sight of a rushing business man or woman using central park as a short cut during, what he assumed, was their limited lunch hour.

 

It was peaceful.

 

He shut his eyes and let the background noises relax him.

 

That was until a voice said his name, a familiar one, but he still didn’t recognise who owned it until he opened his eyes.

 

His eyes scanned the figure head to toe, something he did to everyone ever since becoming a lawyer; it was both a blessing and a curse.

Lafayette. Hamilton’s roommate. 25 years old. Originally from France. Jobs came and went for him. They met the month before when Hamilton had invited him out with his friends for a drink – he could tell that the invitation was a mistake yet he’d gone anyway – and Lafayette had been among the friends there.

 

Specifically, they met when a presumably intoxicated Lafayette decided that there was not enough room in the booth and, instead of pulling up a chair, concluded that Washington owned the comfiest looking lap. He then proceeded to straddle him, flirt shamelessly, and refer to him as ‘DILF’ for the rest of the night.

 

He smirked at the memory of Hamilton’s repeated apologies following that event.

 

The younger man sat next to him. He assumed he was here to apologise. He was wrong.

 

“Hey, your hands are looking frozen. I know just how to warm them up.”

 

* * *

 

 

So that is how they ended up in a coffee shop, talking and laughing as if they were old friends meeting up.

 

Though Lafayette’s promise was to warm his hands up with a warm cup of coffee, he had instead order them both one of those cold drinks filled with sugar and caffeine instead – it was called something but Washington couldn’t remember, something beginning with ‘F’.

 

“It just looks too good!” Lafayette had defended himself playfully and Washington had laughed and gave him some generic excuse about why he shouldn’t be drinking this much rubbish.

Despite that, however, he sat sipping it with the other man way past when his lunch time was supposed to end. He didn’t mind the idea of staying late to finish work if he got more time here.

 

Lafayette would flirt with him and Washington would smile in amusement, keeping his back straight and face practically a work of marble. It was an unspoken competition, if the businessman blushed, he lost, if the Frenchman gave up, he lost. And for a while it seemed as if the older of the two might win.

 

That was until they swapped numbers and Lafayette had decided to kiss him before whispering to him,

 

“This was a nice first date, can’t wait for the next.”

 

He felt his face flush and cursed his body for betraying him in such a fashion.

 

And then the younger man was gone, leaving Washington to come to terms with the fact he’d just became a cradle robber. He didn’t seem to mind.

 

He was barely a block down the street when he was sending a text to Lafayette.

 

‘Hey, I know you’re supposed to wait 3 days before texting someone you like, but I’ve never really been known to be very patient. ’

 

Little did Washington know, that one text made one 25-year old’s whole weekend. Yes, he was definitely marrying George Washington.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
